


Give it a chance

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: AU! Blaine is a rockstar. Kurt is a pop singer. Their managements decide that it would be a great idea for both singers to collaborate in a duet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. Approved by my friends N and G. Thanks for your help, babes. Hope you'll like it :)

Give it a chance

 

Blaine Anderson is a rock star. He is famous, he is gorgeous, he is pined after and... gay...

 

Kurt sighs when he opens the mail his manager Jason sent him where he tells him that he made a deal with Blaine Anderson's management to request a collaboration between Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. 

' _Oh god, please help me. This will end badly,'_ Kurt thinks when he reads the email until the end and slams his head onto his desk in frustration.

 

Kurt's music is so very different to Blaine's and their public attitudes are even more different. Kurt is a pop singer who is best at singing ballads. There lays his strength. He sings with heart and soul and makes people cry. He is kind and sweet and nice to everybody.

Blaine is – well a rock singer with a reputation - and in the public eye they aren't exactly on a friendly basis. They are too different.

 

Kurt answers his email after a while, shuts his laptop and grabs his phone from the desk and dials a very familiar number.

 

“Hey, I got an email from my manager a few minutes ago. It says that I have to collaborate with the one and only rock star Blaine Anderson. I am no friend of this idea to be honest,” Kurt sighs into the phone and waits for the other person to reply.

 

“I can totally understand that,” the person says. “What will you do?”

 

Kurt thinks about this for a moment and answers “I have to do it. Otherwise Jason will kill me if I don't fulfill my contract. I mean, I have no idea why he didn't ask me first before he signed any contracts, but now I'll have no other choice. Do you think it will be going to be okay? This can totally destroy careers. I mean of course many collaborations between pop and rock singers go smoothly and help both parties to gain fame or expand their musical genres but honestly I have no idea if this will work out.”

 

“You need to talk with Jason, Kurt. He should arrange a meeting with everyone and you need to voice your concerns. See what everyone has to say to that. But personally, I think it will be okay. Don't worry too much. Hey, I have another incoming call. Can we speak later?” the man asks and Kurt hurries out a “of course, speak later. Bye.”

 

Kurt is in hell.

 

The meeting between Blaine Anderson, his manager Nick Duvall, Kurt's manager Jason and himself is scheduled for 10am that day. 

 

It's 8am and Kurt is currently pacing his New York apartment like a madman. His boyfriend has left his bed and his apartment already for the day and Kurt is stressing himself out. He thinks about stress-baking but there's no time for that so he decides to get himself a coffee and something light for breakfast before heading to their meeting. He couldn't face this without a decent coffee and some food in his system.

 

After entering the office building of his record label he steps into the elevator and presses the button to the 51st floor. Just as the door is nearly closed a hand is pushed between it and the door opens again to reveal one Blaine Anderson and his manager Nick Duvall.

 

Kurt nods politely at both and looks down to his shoes, hoping that both men weren't interested in any conversations on the elevator ride.

 

Luckily both just nodded back and whispered to each other on the way up to their floor.

 

Kurt's heart is beating fast. The presence and the intoxicating smell of Blaine Anderson is such a turn on. His unruly curly hair, his strong and manly cologne, the eyeliner covering his beautiful eyes and the leather of his jacket make Kurt dizzy. He curses himself inwardly that he lets himself get flustered and tries to maintain a bored face.

 

Blaine shoots him a look once or twice, but he remains silent and continues to talk with his manager.

 

Finally the elevator dings and they leave it towards the offices.

 

When everyone enters the meeting room, the group quickly sits down and Kurt waits for Jason to join them. It takes another 5 minutes until he finally shows up and greets everyone in the room with a handshake and sits down next to Kurt.

 

"Welcome Mr. Anderson, Mr. Duvall. I'm happy to have you here and discuss the formalities and details of the planned collaboration between Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel." Jason states and looks from Nick to Blaine and then to Kurt.

 

"How exactly do you think this will work," Blaine asks and lays his eyes on Kurt. "Not that I don't like your music, Mr. Hummel, please don't get me wrong, but it's quite different to what I do. I just don't want to ruin your or my reputation in any way."

 

"And this won't happen because the producers and I had a long chat last night and we agreed on a rock ballad. It's already written and a mix of what you both are familiar and comfortable with. It's the perfect opportunity to tune your rock image a little bit down, Mr. Anderson, and your softy image a bit more towards rock, Kurt. We all know you both are openly gay so don't worry that we will include any half naked female dancers to your video shooting who will grind against you. We planned to play a bit with the fact that you're both gay and single and make you both lovers for this song. We'll pretend you are a couple. Just for the-"

 

"No way!" Kurt shouts, interrupts Jason's monologue and slams his hand on the table.

 

"Please calm down, Mr. Hummel," Nick lifts his hands up in the air to soothe Kurt's outburst. "Why is this idea so terrible for you?"

 

Kurt puts his head in his hands and sighs audibly. "This has nothing to do with Mr. Anderson or the thought being terrible. But this could ruin everything. Everything we both worked so hard for can be destroyed in an instant because we play a couple for the cameras? I'm not willing to risk this. Everyone thinks we are both single. Well here are the news. I'm not. I have found my other half. We are together for quite a while now and we keep it to ourselves. We both agreed to this and it's hard enough to keep our relationship a secret. It's hard to act like a single when you know that you're not. So please don't force me to 'play' Mr. Anderson's boyfriend to please the label, the paps and even our fans."

 

Blaine watches Kurt with big eyes and puts his hand over Kurt's on the table. "It will be fine, Kurt. Don't worry. We can pretend."

 

Kurt looks Blaine into the eyes and gulps. After a few minutes of silence and tension in the room Kurt surrenders. "Okay, but I don't like this agreement at all. I have no idea if this will backfire at any point."

 

"Good. We have an agreement then. Tomorrow we'll record the song and on Saturday next week we'll shoot the video. If there aren't any more questions we can wrap this meeting and prepare for tomorrow," Jason says and prepares to leave.

 

"Wait!" Blaine shouts. "What will happen after the shooting? Do we have to go on pretending to be a couple or do we say that it was just acting for the shoot? We need to set some ground rules here. Otherwise all this will bite us in the ass afterward. So what's the deal?"

 

"Nick and Jason share a look and Nick answers "look, Blaine. We think it would do no harm for the both of you to pretend to be interested in each other and that if someone asks you to say that you felt the spark while recording the song and when you shooted the video both of you couldn't deny the attraction any longer and you two are dating now. It will be so good for the promotion of the song. If it gets too hard you can 'breakup' after a couple of weeks and everything gets back to normal. What do you both say? Can you deal with it? And Kurt - can I call you Kurt?" Nick looks at Kurt who nods and goes on "can your boyfriend deal with this for a couple of weeks?"

 

Kurt sighs again and nods, "yeah, I guess he can."

 

"Awesome. So anything else?" Jason looks around the table and when no one says anything he adds "fine then. See you tomorrow for the recording."

 

Kurt stays on his chair when everyone exits the office. He's deep in thoughts when after a few minutes his cell starts ringing.

 

"Hello?" Kurt answers without looking at the caller-ID.

 

"It's me," the man on the phone says. "Are you okay, baby?"

 

"Not really. Can we talk later, honey? Will you come over?" Kurt asks desperately and rubs his hand over his thigh.

 

"Of course I will. See you later then. I'll bring food."

 

"I love you, honey!" Kurt whispers into the phone.

 

"I know, baby. I love you too," the man says in an equally low voice.

 

The next day finds Kurt and Blaine standing next to each other in the recording studio with headphones on and singing into their microphones. The song is beautiful, powerful and sexy, Kurt has to admit. His voice melts into the lyrics and when Blaine joins in, the producers jaw hangs nearly on the floor. Their voices blend together perfectly. Not even Jason and Nick were prepared for this explosion of feels.

 

Kurt and Blaine share some looks and smile softly at each other during the recording. When the producer is satisfied with their work, he calls them out of the cabin to join the others.

 

"Wow, guys!" Nick coos. "That was awesome. You would really make a great couple. I'm speechless. Your chemistry is incredible and your voices match perfectly. I literally can't wait for the video shoot."

 

"Yeah. Let's see how it goes," Blaine says and pats Kurt's shoulder awkwardly. 

 

Kurt watches the others chatting while he sits down on the couch in the far corner of the studio, deep in thoughts. _'I can't do this much longer,'_ he thinks. _'This will go terribly wrong. Either I have to go public with my boyfriend now or I'll never be able to.'_

 

Blaine walks over and sits down next to Kurt. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks silently and puts his hand on Kurt's knee.

 

Kurt shoots him a panicked look and says “I think I have to go public. I need to tell who my boyfriend is.”

 

Blaine tries to read Kurt's thoughts when he looks him deep into the eyes and sighs heavily. “Are you sure you want to do this now? Can't it wait until after the video shooting?”

 

“Blaine. Think about it. When I wait until after the video is out, everyone will think that it was just for publicity. I have to do this now. Nothing happened yet, nobody is suspicious of anything because neither the song, nor the video is out in public and nobody knows yet that we're doing this duet. I wouldn't feel forced to do this when this collaboration wasn't on the plan. Trust me. I have to.”

 

“Don't you think that the fans and media will think that this is just for publicity if you do this now? To promote the song?” Blaine asks and Kurt thinks about it for a moment.

 

“Blaine, I can't do this anymore. We are together for more than 3 years now and I hate it that you sneak out of my apartment in the middle of the night to not be seen by anyone. I think it's time that we go public. I want you to move in with me and marry me and have kids with me. I finally have the courage to do this, even if we are sort of forced to do this without our managers knowing that we are dating for all this time. Please say yes. I want to be able to kiss you in public and to hold your hand and for you to stay in my bed until we decide to get up at one point.”

 

“You want to marry me and have kids with me?” Blaine asks breathlessly and Kurt can see some tears glistening in the 'bad-boy's' eyes.

 

“Of course I want this, dummy.” Kurt peeks toward the other people in the room and grabs Blaine's face to plant a big, wet kiss on his boyfriends mouth.

 

Nick sees the kiss over Jason's shoulder and can't help but stare. He is so in shock of the events progressing in front of his eyes that he doesn't answer Jason's question who shakes Nick lightly to get his attention back.

 

“What?” Nick asks distractedly and points towards Kurt and Blaine, who are currently making out heavily on the couch. Kurt is sitting in Blaine's lap and shoves his tongue down Blaine's throat.

 

“Holy fuck, what the hell happened in the last few minutes?” Jason shrieks and that gets the attention of the guys on the couch who pull back to look over to their managers.

 

As the group gathers around the couple, Kurt climbs from Blaine's lap and sits next to him to face the music.

 

“Okay, truth time. Blaine and I are dating for more than 3 years now. We never told anyone beside our closest family members. We hid our relationship because of our jobs. It was mostly me who was afraid of the media and fan reactions, so I begged Blaine to keep this - us - a secret. That's why I was so against this collaboration from the beginning. And when you even suggested that we have to pretend to be boyfriends because of the publicity, I got scared of the outcome, so here we are. Telling you both that we are a couple and we love each other.” Kurt ends his speech and grabs Blaine's hand in comfort.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason booms. “How could you keep this from me for all this time. I'm not only your manager, I thought we were friends, Kurt.”

 

“Hey, don't yell at him,” Blaine stands up from the couch to defend his boyfriend. “We had our reasons and you acted on your own with this collaboration without asking Kurt for his opinion so you shouldn't talk about being friends. That was a shitty thing to do.”

 

“Calm down, everyone. We need to discuss this without throwing accusations towards one another. Let's keep it together and let's sit down to talk about how we will handle this new information,” Nick says and sits down on a chair next to the couch.

 

When everyone is seated, Nick starts again. “Okay, so tell us a bit how you met and how you got together for a start? It would be nice to get the information now before you go public. Now that you both don't need to pretend to be a couple we need to be on the same page for dealing with media and fans. Let's start with the basics of your relationship and what you want us to do now.” Nick finishes and watches both Kurt and Blaine expectantly. 

 

Kurt and Blaine glance at each other.

 

“Do you want to start, honey?” Kurt asks and Blaine nods while he grabs Kurt's hand again.

 

“Okay. So we actually met in January, 3 years ago. We were both starting to get acknowledged for our music at the beginning of our careers. We hit it off at the first meeting. Mutual attraction, we were both singles, had the same interests privately and a strong pull towards each other. Before Kurt, I wasn't exactly a saint. I had boyfriends and one-night-stands and flings. Kurt only did the boyfriend thing. I was interested in a good fuck, he was interested in finding a boyfriend. So normally not a good way to start this. But after a bit of alcohol and Kurt loosening up a bit we landed in bed together and had an incredible night of passionate sex-”

 

Kurt starts to giggle uncontrollably next to him and Blaine throws him a glare. “What? That's exactly how this started. And you know that it was incredible.”

 

“I never doubted that, honey. It was and still is incredible how you reduce me to a puddle of goo in an instant and I come so hard that I black out,” Kurt states and now it was Blaine's turn to giggle.

 

“Okay, no more details of your sex life, please,” Jason says and ushers Blaine to go on.

 

Blaine claps his hands together. “Anyway. What started as a one-night-stand grew very fast into dating and being exclusive, so we decided to give this a chance and be boyfriends. We found a rhythm real quick to see each other without being noticed. The paps started to seek us out and it was hard in the beginning to not getting caught together. Our careers hit off real fast and fast forward over 3 years, here we are. Still very much in love, big plans of marriage and kids and now wanting to go public.” Blaine ends and watches the others expectantly.

 

“Holy shit,” Nick shouts out and rubs his temples. “Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly happy for you both, but how do we do this now?”

 

“Well. I'd say Blaine and Kurt don't do anything like a press conference or whatever. That would make this a publicity stunt. Maybe you both should get caught kissing by the paps or something. That would mean they have a story and after the pictures are out there you can maybe write on social media sites that you two are dating for a while now and make it official. What do you say?” Jason asks expectantly and looks from Blaine to Kurt to Nick.

 

“I guess that idea might be the best,” Kurt says and looks at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nods and plants a smootch on Kurt's mouth.

 

“Let's make out in front of the paps, baby.” Blaine shouts and everyone laughs at that.

 

A couple of days later Kurt and Blaine are strolling through Central Park. They walk hand in hand and sit down on a bench near 5th Avenue. They whisper to each other and a few moments later Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt full on the mouth. Kurt kisses back enthusiastically and strokes Blaine's cheek. They are pretty sure that there are some paps hidden somewhere and after a few more kisses they decide to really give them something to write about and walk over to Tiffany's.

 

When they enter the jewelery shop and ask for engagement rings for men they are shown towards the end of the store for more privacy...

 

Kurt and Blaine talked about this beforehand. Blaine prepared a beautiful dinner and fell on his knee after dessert. Kurt had tears glistening in his eyes as he said yes and they made out on the kitchen floor for all it was worth. After a couple of rounds of sex, they talked about getting rings at Tiffany's and if they were caught by the paps, then it was even better. Not much explaining to do in the end.

 

So when they leave Tiffany's with gorgeous rings on their left ring finger and big grins on their faces, they don't care if there are photographers or not. They swoon over each other and can't stop touching on their way home to Kurt's apartment.

 

Early morning the next day finds Blaine and Kurt, lying in bed with their laptops on their laps and checking their mails and their social media sites. As predicted, their mentions on Twitter were full of pictures of them kissing in Central park and holding hands in front of Tiffany's. The fans were going crazy.

 

_** HUMMELLOVER: OMG OMG OMG are they engaged??? Is there any confirmation of the managements or them? I thought they hate each other and now they're fiancés? #KurtHummel ** _

 

_** AndersonsBitch: I say they are pretending to be a couple. How can you keep this a secret for a while without anyone noticing. NOT POSSIBLE. #BlaineAnderson ** _

 

_** KurtiesBiggestFan: ngh. I would ship them so hard... I hope they will say something soon. I'm dying here. OMG. #KurtHummel #BlaineAnderson #Klaine ** _

 

_** Blaineismylife: let's ask them, if this is really true. @TheBlaineAnderson @TheRealKurtHummel GUYS!!! Tell us if you are engaged for real??? Please please please say yes! ** _

 

_** XXHUMMELXX: Who do we have to ask, if they don't answer? Maybe @NickDuvall or @HummelManagement ? WE NEED ANSWERS ASAP!!! ** _

 

Blaine and Kurt go through their mentions and show each other the best and funniest tweets before they decide to make a statement and tweet something.

 

“Okay, how do you want to do this? Take a pic in bed with bed hair and half naked bodies or do you want to get ready first?” Blaine asks breathless from laughing.

 

“Hm. Maybe we can take just a headshot with our phones while kissing or showing our rings in the picture? What do you say?” Kurt smiles lovingly at his fiancé.

 

Blaine hums in agreement. “Let's do the headshot with our left hands on each others cheek while kissing or something like that.”

 

“Okay, wait here,” Kurt rushes out and jumps out of bed into his en-suite bathroom to tame his hair a bit before going back to bed, throwing Blaine his shirt in the face before he pulls his own over his head.

 

They take Kurt's phone and shoot a couple of pics before they find the perfect one to tweet to their fans. Kurt forwards the pic to Blaine's phone and they both prepare the tweet on their respective laptops.

 

_** TheRealKurtHummel: Yes, it's true! @TheBlaineAnderson and I are engaged. We are dating for more than 3 years and are very happy. Thank you so much for your support! #Thankful #BestFansEva ** _

 

_** TheBlaineAnderson: RT @TheRealKurtHummel: Yes, it's true! @TheBlaineAnderson and I are engaged. We are dating for more than 3 years and are very happy. Thank you so much for your support! #Thankful #BestFansEva ** _

 

_** TheBlaineAnderson: Thank you so much! We appreciate your support and we are very happy to be engaged. @TheRealKurtHummel Love you, baby! #ProudFiancé ** _

 

After sending out their tweets they wait for the riot to start. It doesn't even take 2 minutes.

 

_** KurtAndBlaine: OMG I had to change my name. Ship #Klaine Did you see the picture? Gosh they are so in love... #KurtHummel #BlaineAnderson ** _

 

_** KlaineForever: Yes!!!! Can't wait to see their wedding pictures. Holy hell. Do they already live together? Does anyone know? #Klaine  ** _

 

_** AndersonsBitch: I still think they do this for publicity... Does anyone know if there will be a song release again soon? That would explain so much... #BlaineAnderson ** _

 

_** KlaineForever: @AndersonsBitch you shouldn't say something like that without proof. You're just jealous. ** _

 

Kurt and Blaine shut their laptops after a while. They knew beforehand that not everyone was approving or convinced of their relationship. There would always be haters or jealous people.

 

“Okay, fiancé. Now that everyone is satisfied I'd say you should make love to me and make me scream,” Kurt shuffles closer and lets his hand wander under Blaine's shirt to stroke his abs and tease his nipples. 

 

“Fine! I hope you won't miss your shirt too much.” Blaine growls and rips Kurt's shirt apart.

 

“Oh god, yes,” Kurt stammers out and gets rid of his boxer briefs in a fast motion.

 

“Turn on your stomach, baby and spread your legs for me.” Blaine whispers and grabs the lube from the nightstand when Kurt does as told. 

 

“Fuck...,” is all Kurt gets out when he feels Blaine entering the first finger cautiously into his tight heat.

 

When Kurt relaxes around his finger, Blaine pushes in deeper and strokes Kurt's inner walls until he can add a second finger. He scissors and pumps them in and out and strokes over Kurt's prostrate.

 

“YESSSS. Blaine hurry,” Kurt yells and pants into his pillow.

 

“Gosh baby, you are so impatient. I need to prep you thoroughly.” Blaine coos and slows his movements.

 

“Fucking tease! Add a third, honey. Please!” Kurt begs, writhes on the sheets and ruts his dick against it to gain a bit of friction.

 

“Ah ah ah, baby. Calm down or I'll leave you high and dry,” Blaine chuckles and starts to withdraw his fingers to add a third one and hits his prostrate dead on.

 

“Ngh Blaine, come on. I need you, I'm ready.” Kurt lifts himself up onto his elbows and grinds back to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers.

 

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this,” Blaine whispers and pumps his fingers a couple more times into Kurt before he pulls them out completely.

 

Kurt whimpers at the loss and looks over his shoulder to watch Blaine coat his dick in lube and step between Kurt's spread legs as he positions himself at Kurt's entrance before he pushes slowly inside.

 

“Yes, finally. Aaaah.” Kurt moans and raises his ass a bit higher and lets his upper body sink back into the sheets.

 

Blaine grabs Kurt at his waist with both hands and when he's all the way in he bites on his lower lip to concentrate on Kurt and to see the signs when he's ready.

 

After a moment Kurt rolls his hips a bit to tease his fiancé and Blaine snaps. He pulls out until only the head of his dick is stretching Kurt's hole and slams back in forcefully to hit Kurt's prostrate.

 

Kurt yells in ecstasy and begs Blaine to go faster and harder and deeper.

 

Blaine aims to please his fiancé and fucks him in an ungodly speed.

 

Kurt tries to get back on his hands and knees but with the fast pace and forcefulness Blaine is currently at, he can't hold himself up for long before he surrenders and lets Blaine have all the control.

 

Blaine looks down and enjoys the view of his dick disappearing into Kurt's tight heat over and over at an alarming speed.

 

“Baby, you take me so good. So gorgeous,” Blaine gasps and pants harshly.

 

“God. I'm close, Blaine. You feel so fucking good inside me,” Kurt stutters and moans loudly into his pillow.

 

Blaine grabs Kurt's dick in one hand and strokes him fast. “Come for me, baby. Spill into my hand and scream my name.”

 

“Oh... ah... ah... ah... yes... Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine...,” Kurt screams and spurts over Blaine's fist and onto the sheets.

 

After another 4 hard thrusts, Blaine comes with a loud yell of Kurt's name and empties himself deep inside his fiancé.

 

“Oh my god, that was so good,” Kurt states and Blaine pulls out slowly to fall next to Kurt on the sheets.

 

“You could say that. Gosh Kurt. You nearly killed me here.” Blaine still pants harshly and tries to get enough oxygen into his lungs.

 

Kurt rolls over into Blaine's arms and tries to get his own breathing under control.

 

“Oh honey. Maybe the moment isn't the most romantic, but you make me incredibly happy. You know that, right?” Kurt asks and strokes over Blaine's damp chest lovingly.

 

“Of course, baby. You do too. I wouldn't have it any other way and I'm happy that we don't have to hide anymore. I can show you off now.” Kurt giggles at that and plants a wet kiss on Blaine's jaw.

 

“I am too. Now we can make wedding plans.” Kurt sighs, closes his eyes in exhaustion and is asleep within seconds.

 

“Don't worry. You'll get the most romantic wedding ever, my love.” Blaine whispers against Kurt's hair as he falls asleep too.

 

A few days later is the day of the video shooting. Everyone is buzzing in anticipation. Blaine and Kurt are nervous. This is it. This will be the official announcement of their engagement. They will do a beautiful choreography, wear their engagement rings and they are finally able to act like the couple they are. The producers want to shoot some behind the scenes footage too, for the fans.

 

Nick and Jason are already in the studio and coordinate the wardrobe, the catering, the make-up and the scenery. The set is cheesy. The plan is to show Kurt and Blaine in 'their home' where they cook and eat and cuddle on the couch like any other couple while they sing at each other. Blaine is not sure whether it maybe is a bit too much, but the director and producer are strict and won't back off their opinion.

 

When Kurt an Blaine get ready at make-up and are shown to the wardrobe area they discover that they are supposed to wear pjs for some scenes. 

 

Blaine can't help himself. “You know, we don't wear pjs at home. Especially in bed.”

 

Kurt groans and puts his hand over Blaine's mouth to shush him. “Honey, please don't make this harder than it already is. We can't run around naked in our video.”

 

Jason and Nick start laughing and Kurt winks at them.

 

“Oh please no more details Kurt,” Jason groans. “Please remind me to always call you first before I decide to visit you. Oh by the way, where will you both live in the future? You plan to move in together, right?”

 

Blaine grins and when he's about to answer, Kurt sends him a stern look. “Well, let's say we haven't agreed yet. Blaine wants me to move in with him and I want him to move in with me. We both love our current apartments so the most logical way would be to find a new place together. I'd love to live on the Upper West Side, but Blaine wants something more down to earth in the suburbs because of kids and pets.”

 

“You can't blame me for wanting that, baby. And I'm not sure if having kids and pets in central Manhattan will be good.” Blaine argues and crosses his arms over his chest, pretending to be mad.

 

“Honey, we don't have kids yet, so we still have every time in the world to move again in a year or two. Let's get married first, before we plan nurseries and playing rooms.” Kurt states and taps his foot on the ground to prove his point.

 

“You're right. Like always,” Blaine appeases Kurt and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Good boy!” Kurt giggles and Blaine smirks at him.

 

“Oh, I see who wears the pants in this relationship,” Nick says teasingly and Jason chuckles.

 

“Believe me gentlemen, Blaine can remove my pants anytime he wants me,” Kurt winks at Jason and Nick and turns around to go back to wardrobe, swaying his hips on the way.

 

Nick blinks a couple of times, pats Blaine's shoulder and says, “damn, you lucky bastard.”

 

“Don't repeat that when Jeff is around, my friend. He's like Kurt. He will castrate you.” Blaine snickers and heads in Kurt's direction.

 

After getting ready for their first scene, Blaine and Kurt are sitting on the couch, pretending to watch a movie while singing the lyrics to their song. At the guitar solo where no one was singing, they were supposed to kiss chastely. Well that turns out differently.

 

Blaine places a soft kiss on Kurt's mouth when Kurt parts his lips to push his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The chaste kiss grows dirty very quick and Kurt is being pulled into Blaine's lap where they grind against each other and Blaine pushes his hands under Kurt's shirt to caress his bare skin. They moan into each others mouths and the director yells “CUT”.

 

Both men ignore him and their make out grows heavy when the music stops and the director yells again.

“For god's sake, boys! We're not shooting porn here. Keep it together or I'll soak you in cold water to cool you down... holy fuck... singers...”

 

That finally gets through to the guys and they part with flushes on their cheeks.

 

“I'm so sorry. This was so unprofessional,” Kurt lowers his head and pulls at his shirt to get it back in place.

 

“Yeah, sorry. We got a little carried away,” Blaine mumbles and rubs the back of his neck.

 

After they've been told off by the director, the rest of the shooting goes smoothly.

 

When they finally arrive home late that night, the discussion of where they should live comes back and they sit down to properly talk about it. Kurt's arguments are more practical though and they look online for a nice apartment on the Upper West Side. With combined money they decide to buy instead of renting.

 

After a while they find their perfect apartment. A 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom condo that was exactly what they were looking for. They quickly make an appointment with the real estate agent and not even a week later they get their keys.

 

Meanwhile the video and the song are released and the response by media and fans is overwhelmingly positive. They are congratulated in interviews and the single makes it top 3 nationwide.

 

6 months pass like a blur. Interviews, photo shootings, appearances at talk shows and gigs where they were required together, flying throughout the country, exhausted conversations, nearly no time to have a proper date or stay up long enough to do more than cuddling. Kurt is pissed... and fucking horny.

 

One day after an interview with Ellen DeGeneres in LA, Kurt snaps.

 

“Honey, if you don't fuck me now I'll go crazy. I need you and I miss you. Please, please can we head back to the hotel and take a bath or whatever? I can't do this much longer. Now that our relationship is public for a while we have even less time for each other. I don't like that. Like at all.” Kurt pouts and Blaine takes his hand and pulls him into the limousine.

 

“You know what?” Blaine asks and strokes Kurt's cheek. “I'll take you back to the hotel, we'll have a long bath and then I'll give you a nice massage to help you relax and after that, if you are a good boy, I'll make love to you for hours until you can't hold back anymore. Do we have a deal?”

 

“Oh god, yes. I love you!” Kurt throws himself at Blaine and kisses him deeply.

 

Blaine chuckles when they part and after a bit they arrive at their hotel.

 

20 minutes later they are seated in the enormous tub, Kurt's back is pressed against Blaine's chest, wonderful smelling bubbles all around them and Kurt moans when Blaine runs his hands up and down his arms and chest. He massages Kurt's neck and shoulders and pays special attention to the knots in his back until they vanish.

 

“Oh honey, that feels amazing. Can you do that every day from now on?” Kurt sighs and rests his head against Blaine's shoulder.

 

“As often as I can, I promise,” Blaine answers and kisses Kurt's temple.

 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?” Kurt rubs over Blaine's thighs and turns his head to kiss Blaine properly on the lips.

 

“As you are to me, baby.” Blaine says in return and they bask in the glory of the wonderful bath for a little while longer.

 

After the water turns colder and Kurt mocks that they look like prunes, they leave the tub and dry each others bodies. No more words are spoken as they walk back into the bedroom hand in hand and lay on the bed side by side and look deep into each others eyes.

 

They spend half an hour of only caressing each other and share beautiful soft kisses. When their desperation grows, Kurt grabs the lube from the nightstand and seats himself on Blaine's lap, his back towards Blaine, bending forward and presses the tube of lube into Blaine's hand to usher him to prep him.

 

Kurt's body is totally relaxed after the bath and the massage and Blaine is surprised that the first lubed finger meets nearly no resistance although it has been a while. After pumping it in and out for a bit and Kurt starts whining he adds a second finger. Kurt moans and grinds back onto his fingers. Blaine grabs Kurt's hip and slows his movements for them both to enjoy this as long as possible. Kurt gets it and slows down, begging for a third finger. After stroking a couple of times over Kurt's prostrate, Blaine scissors his fingers as much as possible and removes them soon after. 

 

Kurt then turns around and grabs the lube to coat Blaine's length thoroughly. When he's satisfied with his handiwork, he positions himself over Blaine's dick and grabs it to guide it into his waiting opening. With a couple of cautious up-and-down-movements, he's completely seated on Blaine's lap and takes a minute to bend forward and kiss Blaine passionately. They both pant and moan while they smile at each other.

 

Kurt starts to gyrate his hips in circles without bouncing up and down, just slow movements to feel Blaine's dick twitch inside him. Blaine is patient and strokes Kurt's chest and his sides slowly. Kurt bends a bit backwards and places his hands on Blaine's thighs to change the angle. Blaine joins Kurt's movements with a couple of slow thrusts as he grabs his hips when he hits Kurt's sweet spot.

 

“Oh god... yes... right there, honey. Aaaahhh. A bit faster,” Kurt moans and throws his head back in ecstasy.

 

“Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you,” Blaine pants and increases the speed of his thrusts.

 

They keep this up for a while before Kurt's legs start to tremble from the exhaustion. Blaine reacts and turns them around so that Kurt is on his back and Blaine hovers in between his legs when he pushes back in. Blaine grabs Kurt's left leg and pushes it upwards to lay it over his right shoulder. Kurt wraps his right leg over Blaine's waist and digs into the small of his back when the rhythm starts anew. They try to keep the pace slow and deep but after a while they can't hold back anymore. The pace picks up in waves and Kurt pulls at his own hair as he feels his release build quickly before he starts to scream Blaine's name when he comes in hot spurts over his own stomach and chest. Blaine growls at the sight and after another couple of hard thrusts he falls over the edge too and comes deep inside his fiancé.

 

“Holy fuck... You know you set the bar really high now, right? I'll expect our sex life to be exactly like this every time from now on until we are old and wrinkly,” Kurt pants and grins wickedly at Blaine.

 

“No way! I can't keep this up every time we have sex, baby. You're the one to prove it to me next time. I want you to fuck me against a wall. You choose where and when,” Blaine groans and pulls out slowly to fall back onto Kurt's chest after releasing his legs.

 

“Okay, nap time now. Come here and lay your head on my chest. You're squishing me.” Kurt says and pulls at Blaine.

 

“You, my love, are quite bossy when you had an orgasm.” Blaine states and lays down next to Kurt to snuggle against his side.

 

“Only with you, honey,” Kurt grins and kisses Blaine's unruly curls and closes his eyes.

 

The next day has them fly back home and finally it seems that they will have a few days to recover before it gets busy again.

 

When they arrive home, their cat Jay is waiting for them on the windowsill and meows loudly.

 

Kurt cuddles him lovingly and asks him how his time without his daddies has been while Blaine carries the suitcases into their bedroom. 

 

Blaine is on a great schedule with their wedding. The date is already in a month and a half. On the day when they had their first 'date' and their first kiss. Blaine thought it would be romantic to chose this particular day. I mean okay, technically they had a one-night-stand but on this day everything started. He has made all the important decisions and the venue is booked, the guests are invited with the note to keep it quiet because he wants to surprise Kurt and to not give any hints to the media. Flowers, cake, meal and all the important things are chosen and everyone is totally going crazy with excitement. Accept clueless Kurt...

 

When they are settled, Kurt checks their mail and finds a letter, addressed to him in an unfamiliar writing. He opens it cautiously and starts to read:

 

_ Dear Kurt, _

 

_ my name is Lindsay, I am 17 years old and I'm your biggest fan. I know, everyone will say that, but I really am. You are my role model for a long time now and you and your music helped me through a lot of difficulties in my life. I bet you wonder why I'm writing you. Well, first and foremost I just wanted to thank you. Second I wanted to tell you how proud I am to be your fan and how happy I am that you have found your other half. Blaine seems to be a wonderful man and I hope he treats you the way you should be treated. Oh by the way, he looks like he could be my brother. Weird, right?  _

_ I will tell you a bit about myself, if you don't mind. I made a big mistake a while ago. I slept with my boyfriend without protection and I got pregnant. I'm in the beginning of my third trimester now and I struggled with emotions recently. In the beginning, I wanted to keep the baby but the babies father left me and my parents are very sick. I can't take care of them both and a baby, so I decided that I will set her for adoption. It's not a spur of the moment thought. I really had a lot of talks with my parents, social workers and many other people who wanted to help me. I made the decision now and I won't back down. It's not that I don't love her, but it won't be fair to a tiny baby to abandon her or don't give her the best, a mother can give. So I'll hopefully give her to a loving couple in a few months. She deserves to have a good life. I live in New Jersey and if there is any chance, I'd love to meet you one day. Maybe on one of your concerts or interviews. That would be wonderful. Thank you again for being my rock and helping me through hard times. I'll always be your supporter, whatever you do. _

 

_ Love, Lindsay. _

 

“Blaine? Can you come here please?” Kurt shouts across the living room.

 

Blaine rushes over to Kurt, who is slumped on the couch with an unreadable look on his face. “What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just... will you read that letter please?” Kurt looks up and hands Blaine the letter.

 

After Blaine is done reading, he looks at Kurt and asks, “what do you have in mind? What do you want to do?”

 

“I want to meet her,” Kurt just says and takes the letter back to look for an address on the back of the envelope. 

 

“What exactly do you want to talk about with her? Let me in, baby. Talk to me,” Blaine pleads. He knows that Kurt is shutting down and his mind is racing.

 

Kurt has tears in his eyes when he answers after a moment. “I'm not sure yet. Maybe just get to know her and tell her how much I or we appreciate her letter and what she shared of her life.”

 

“Kurt? Is there more?” Blaine asks tentatively. He knows his fiancé better than anyone else except maybe Burt.

 

“Not right now, no. Let me just meet her please? And you come with me? Would you?” Kurt asks in a timid voice.

 

“Of course I would. You know that. Did you find her address on the envelope?” Blaine eyes Kurt who nods. “Okay, do you want to write her back?”

 

“Yeah. I will do that right now,” Kurt grabs some note paper and starts writing.

 

_ Dear Lindsay, _

 

_ thank you so much for your letter. It made me feel many different emotions. Happy, sad, compassionate, anxious and some more. I am thankful that you are such an amazing fan and stood by me for the last years. So thank you for that. I'm very sorry to hear about your parents and your ex-boyfriend. What a hard time you're facing right now.  _

 

_ I really would love to meet you. Maybe we can find time in the next couple of weeks to meet up for coffee or tea? I would come to Jersey, if you can find a good coffee shop. Please let me know what you think. Blaine would love to come too. _

 

_ Thanks again and take good care, _

_ Kurt _

 

Blaine reads the letter over Kurt's shoulder and strokes over his arms in reassurance. “You did good. I think she'd love to meet you.”

 

“Us,” Kurt states and looks over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, us,” Blaine nods and smiles at his fiancé.

 

A week later, another letter arrives for Kurt and Blaine and when Blaine hands it over to Kurt while they are eating breakfast, Kurt recognizes the handwriting as Lindsay's and nervously dries his sweaty palms on his jeans-clad thighs and opens the envelope.

 

_ Dear Kurt and Blaine, _

 

_ thank you so much for your letter. I fainted. Literally. Good that I was sitting on the couch, so I didn't crash on the floor or something. Wow. I was speechless. I would never have hoped for an answer. I'm still overwhelmed that you took your time to read and answer my letter. Thank you for your kind words, they really helped me in the last week. You want to meet me? I'm not sure if I would get a word out, to be honest. But of course I'd love to meet you both. Actually, I have a doctor's appointment next week in the city so we can meet wherever you'd like to meet. Maybe you should tell me where you actually can go have a coffee without being crowded by fans. I'm up for anything so YEAH, I'M IN!!! _

_Thank you for your trust and if you'd like to get in touch faster than via letters, write me an eMail to:[lindy.kurt@gmail.com](mailto:lindy.kurt@gmail.com) . My appointment is Friday next week at 10am. We can meet before or after 11am if you want._

_ Thanks again and give Blaine a big kiss from me. _

 

_ See you soon, Lindsay :) _

 

Kurt grins. He has a good feeling. Blaine chuckles at the look on Kurt's face and kisses his temple.

 

“You okay?” Blaine asks and Kurt answers, “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm thrilled to meet her, to be honest.”

 

The next week passes in a blur and Kurt and Blaine are busy like crazy. But Kurt is focused and he is a bit nervous of meeting Lindsay. They had decided to meet in a lovely small coffee shop around the corner of Lindsay's doctors office at 11 am. Kurt and Blaine were trying to look different to not be a magnet for paps or fans. So far they succeed. After a few minutes a young girl enters the coffee shop and Kurt freezes. She is a replica of Blaine. Long, dark curls, hazel eyes and a light tan. She is small but not delicate. When she is searching the shop she spots Kurt and Blaine and walks over slowly to greet them with a cautious handshake.

 

“Hey, Lindsay. Come sit down with us,” Kurt greets her and she sits across from them on the other side of the table in the back.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine says and she nods shyly towards him with a light blush on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you both so much for meeting with me,” Lindsay says breathlessly and continues, “I never thought this would happen to me.”

 

“Well, you're welcome and we're happy to meet you, too. How are you doing? Your parents? The baby?” Kurt rushes out and Lindsay gasps at Kurt's enthusiasm.

 

“Um, I'm good, my parents are not better not worse, the baby is growing as it should. That's what my doctor told me 20 minutes ago. I had an appointment with my gynecologist. The baby is due in about 7 weeks. She's doing good. Healthy heart and she has 10 fingers and 10 toes. Do you want to see an ultrasound picture?” Lindsay slaps her hand on her mouth to keep herself from embarrassing herself more than she already did.

 

Kurt smiles at her and pats the back of her hand which is lying on the table. “I'd love to.”

 

Lindsay pulls a piece of paper out of her purse and shows it to Kurt and Blaine across the table.

 

“Oh my gosh, she's so tiny,” Kurt gushes over the picture and grins at Blaine.

 

“She is, but look how beautiful she is,” Blaine watches Kurt's expressive face and knows in an instant why Kurt wanted to meet Lindsay.

 

“Did you already find someone for your baby, Lindsay?” Kurt asks nonchalantly and Lindsay shakes her head.

 

“No. It's not really easy to get in contact with these adoption agencies and they ask so many questions. It's hard to find time to meet up with them. And I have no idea how I want the parents of my baby to be like. I just want for her to be happy and to be loved, you know?” Lindsay sighs and excuses herself for the restroom for a moment.

 

Blaine and Kurt watch her go and before Kurt can say a word Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's thigh.

 

“You thought about adopting her baby, right?” Blaine asks with an unreadable look on his face and Kurt gulps.

 

“I wasn't planning on acting on anything before I spoke with you, but yes. I know we're not married yet and that makes it harder to adopt a baby, but her story got me and she looks like you and I'm ready for a baby for a while now and we are getting married in the next 12 months or so, when I have a say in this and I love you so much and I want a family with you and I have never said a word about this before and now I'm slapping this in your face and you are probably mad at me and -,”

 

“Kurt! Stop rambling. I understand you and we will get married sooner rather than later and I like Lindsay too. If you are sure you want this and are ready for a baby in our life, then I am too. Kurt I love you more than anything and I want all this too. I know this is rushed but I see that you thought about it for quite some time, right?” Blaine rubs Kurt's thigh lovingly.

 

“Yes. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, but I made up my mind. I want to cut my working hours and start a family. The wedding itself is just a formality. We ARE a family, Blaine. And we have the perfect age to be parents. What – what do you say, honey? Could you imagine this?” Kurt bites his lower lip nervously and watches Blaine's reaction.

 

“You can be glad that I know you so well, baby. I suspected this already when you answered Lindsay's first letter. I thought about it and I'm on board. Let's ask her if she is willing to let us adopt her baby when it's born. If she say's yes, you know that we will have a lot to plan, right? Nursery, check the apartment for any dangers for babies, inform our parents and families, read books about babies and so on. It's a lot to plan and do in 7 weeks.” Blaine says and smirks at Kurt.

 

“Yes, I know. And I want all that. I will plan everything and organize what is needed... oh there she comes.” Kurt sits back straight at the table and waits for Lindsay to sit down again.

 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks and Lindsay answers, “yeah, the baby is killing my bladder though. I have to pee every hour. It's horrible.”

 

“Um... Lindsay. Blaine and I had a serious talk and we would like to know, if you could think of letting Blaine and I adopt your baby when it's born.”

 

Lindsay's eyes grow like saucers and her face is getting pale in an instant. “What – how – why – are your serious?” she stammers out and Kurt rushes over to her side of the table and sits down next to her to take her in his arm to stabilize her.

 

“Yeah. I know this is sudden, but you look for trustworthy and loving parents and we want to start a family,” Kurt says in a low voice. 

 

“Erm. I am a bit confused, can I think about this before I make a decision?” Lindsay asks silently and strokes her belly protectively. 

 

“Of course you can. We won't pressure you to anything. Take your time, think about it, meet other potential parents and then you can tell us your decision,” Blaine smiles at her and lays his hand over hers.

 

“Thank you. Both of you. For your kindness, your compassion and your words. I promise, I'll think about this properly and will get back to you as soon as I can. But I need to go now and clear my head. Have a few chats with family and friends – don't worry, I won't say any names – and then I'll write you.” Lindsay says more confident now and grabs both Kurt's and Blaine's hand to squeeze them before she gets up from the table, walks over to the door and looks back to send them a warm smile before she leaves the coffee shop.

 

3 weeks later (2 weeks before the wedding) another letter from Lindsay arrives and Kurt is horrified to open it. He puts it from the kitchen to the living room, then into the bedroom, back to the living room and after another 20 minutes back on the kitchen counter. Blaine has enough by now and grabs the letter.

 

“Will you please open it now, Kurt. You are driving me crazy. Don't you want to know what she has to say?” Blaine huffs and holds the letter in front of Kurt's face.

 

“Of course I do, but I'm scared that she says no. What if she says no?” Kurt mumbles and clutches the letter to his heart.

 

“You'll never know if you don't read it, baby. And when she says no, we'll start contacting the adoption agencies. We will be parents when the time is right. Trust me.” Blaine circles his arms around Kurt's waist and kisses him soundly on the mouth.

 

“I know,” Kurt sighs and opens the letter slowly.

 

_ Dear Kurt and Blaine, _

 

_ I had some time to think and to talk with people around me to come to a decision. Of course I thought about pros and cons and I made up my mind. _

 

_ I would love you both to have my baby, if you still want her, for a lot of reasons. Here are some of them. And please don't think bad of me for listing one or two shallow ones. I care for my baby and I want her best. _

 

_ So: _

  1. _I see the love you both have for each other. That is so special!_

  2. _I am your fan for some years now and I think you are genuine and down to earth. Not many celebrities have that_

  3. _You both are very successful and have quite some money to pamper your girl_

  4. _She'll get the best education a parent can hope for_

  5. _My ex-boyfriend looked a lot like you, Kurt and I have many similarities to Blaine so I bet the baby will look like you both_

  6. _I will always know that you will look out for her and I can follow her growing up from afar_




 

_ Okay, as I said. Some things are shallow because I don't really care about money but I think every parent wishes for their child to have all the opportunities and possibilities you can think of. You could provide that and I want her to live a happy life. _

 

_ So, my next appointment is next week and if you want, you can come with me to the doctor and speak to her or sing to her, so that she can get used to your voices. I mean, I hear your songs all the time and I think she would recognize your voices after she's born, but you could talk to her and lay your hands on my belly, if you'd like. After the appointment we should sign the adoption papers so that when she's born, all is settled and you can take her home with you from the hospital. The last four weeks started and I can't wait to have her stop kicking me in the ribs and pressing on my bladder ;). _

 

_ Please let me know, if you are still interested and want to meet me next week. _

 

_ Thank you for your patience with me and I look forward to see you again. _

 

_ Love, Lindsay _

 

Kurt looks up and tears run down his face. Blaine wipes them away slowly and carefully and after Kurt's face is dry again, Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek but Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms and kisses him hungrily and passionately. 

 

“We'll have a baby in a couple of weeks, Blaine. I can't believe it. BLAINE.... we'll have to think about a name for her. And we have to get the nursery ready. And we need to read books about parenting and babies and we have to tell our parents and-,”

 

“KURT! Calm down. First thing tomorrow is to call someone to paint the spare room like you want it to look like and we'll buy a crib and dressers and books and all we need for the baby. We'll take lessons in changing a baby and how to handle an emergency. Let me handle that, I'm an expert to organize under stress.” Blaine realizes to late what he had said and looks anywhere but Kurt.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kurt raises and eyebrow, totally calm again but curious what Blaine meant by that.

 

“Oh nothing. Just the ordinary organizing when you are busy yourself,” Blaine tries to act nonchalantly and hopes that Kurt will buy his lie.

 

Kurt watches Blaine for a moment but decides to not probe any further. He's suspicious, but lets it go for now.

 

As predicted, Blaine makes calls and hires some workers to get the nursery ready while he and Kurt are baby-shopping. They gush over onesies, socks and all kinds of cute things for babies and buy way too much. 

 

2 days later they find themselves in a room full of moms-to-be. They undress and dress the doll in front of them multiple times, changing diapers and fake-feed them. Blaine is stressed in the end.

 

“Don't worry, honey. I will be feeding and changing her most of the time, so I'll show you at home how it's done,” Kurt says sweetly and winks at Blaine.

 

Another couple of days later is the day when they meet with Lindsay again. The nursery is ready, books are read in bed before sleeping and they have sex every free moment. Kurt says, it's because when the baby is there, there won't be sex for a while and Blaine whines at that statement.

 

They meet Lindsay in front of her doctor's office and she looks healthy and fresh. Blaine's and Kurt's gaze immediately lands on her huge belly and she grins knowingly at them.

 

“Hi guys. So good to see you,” Lindsay says and hugs them both cautiously.

 

“Lindsay, wow. You look stunning,” Blaine coos and Kurt nods his head, speechless.

 

“Let's go upstairs. Have a look at your girl.” Lindsay takes both their hands and leads them into the elevator.

 

When they wait for the doctor, Lindsay exposes her belly and ushers the boys to touch it. Blaine and Kurt both put one hand on her stomach and are overwhelmed when they feel light kicking against their warm palms.

 

“Oh my god. Is she kicking?” Kurt whispers in awe.

 

“Yeah, she does that all the time. Talk to her.” Lindsay smiles and lays back.

 

“Hi baby-girl. We are your daddies-to-be. Are you good in there?” Blaine says in a low voice and Kurt has tears glistening in his eyes.

 

“Hey baby. We can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks,” Kurt says with a hoarse voice. He kisses his palm and lays it back on Lindsay's belly.

 

If Lindsay hadn't known it before, this display in front of her showed her that she made the right decision in choosing her babies parents.

 

A few minutes later, the doctor enters the examination room and they start with the ultrasound. When it shows the baby on screen and the doctor explains that the baby is well and healthy, Blaine and Kurt start to cry simultaneously. The doctor smiles knowingly and after printing pictures and mumbling well-wishes, everybody is back on the sidewalk in front of the building. 

 

They hail a cab and take care of the formalities of the adoption in no time. Everybody is happy and when Kurt rushes into a flower shop to get some for Lindsay, Blaine takes the chance to talk to her in private for a moment.

 

“Kurt and I will marry next week. He doesn't know it yet. I will surprise him. Would you like to come?” Blaine asks a stunned Lindsay.

 

“Erm. I would love to, don't get me wrong. And if I wasn't carrying an elephant I'd gladly say yes, but I think a wedding would be too stressful for your baby.” Lindsay sighs and rubs her belly.

 

“I won't pressure you. Kurt and I would love to have you there and we would make sure, everything would be prepared for you to lay down or sit comfortably throughout the day. But if you think it wouldn't be good for you or the baby, we'll understand,” Blaine says and strokes her arms timidly.

 

“What would you say, if I said that I'll see how I am feeling next week and I'll mail you in the morning if I can make it or not? Would that be okay?” Lindsay asks.

 

“Of course it would. Thank you for considering it. Our families know about you and if you'd like, you could meet them. You don't have to, if that would make you uncomfortable,” Blaine says.

 

“I'll let you know. I promise. And there comes Kurt,” she ends the conversation before Kurt steps out of the shop with a beautiful bouquet of flowers he gives to Lindsay.

 

After another few minutes they part ways and Lindsay promises to keep them updated the next weeks until she gets into labor.

 

Kurt and Blaine can't be happier. They have the adoption papers, they have a recent picture of their baby and everything is ready for her to come into this world.

 

The next days are spent with many many rounds of happy celebratory sex. Again and again and again. Kurt and Blaine are insatiable and can't keep their hands off each other. 

 

They arranged with their managements that they'll both have one month off, when the baby is there. Kurt longer, as he wants to cut his hours and wants to have as much time for his daughter as possible.

 

On Friday morning Blaine kisses his fiancé awake.

 

“Happy first-kiss-anniversary, baby,” he smiles and kisses all over Kurt's face. 

 

“Mmmmmm, happy anniversary, honey. What time is it? It's still dark outside. Are you planning on ravishing me? Again?” Kurt grins and strokes over Blaine's chest.

 

“No. I mean, I'd love to, but we have plans,” Blaine smirks knowingly and Kurt pouts as he licks over Blaine's nipple.

 

“Can it wait for a while? I want to make love to you,” Kurt lets his hand glide over Blaine's belly and scoots lower.

 

“Unfortunately not. We really have to get up now. Come on, baby. We need to get pretty,” Blaine chuckles and removes himself from Kurt's clutches.

 

Kurt glares at him, “we are always pretty.”

 

“I know, but today we have to be extra pretty,” Blaine states and gets up from the bed.

 

“What have you planned?” Kurt asks and gets up too.

 

“Well. Your dad will be here in an hour and will take you to a secret place, where you will wait for me and I'll fill you in with the rest when it's time. Can you live with this little information without going crazy and trust me?” Blaine asks earnestly and Kurt gulps.

 

“Um. Okay? I trust you, you know that. I'll try to be patient and ask as little questions as possible. You know how I am when I'm nervous, curious and unknowing. I get stressed and bitchy. Can I ask my dad what's happening?” Kurt tries and Blaine chuckles again.

 

“Baby, you are the most impatient man I ever met. Do you want to know what I planned that you can freak out on me now rather than later?” Blaine wants to know.

 

Kurt considers his answer for a moment when it hits him.

 

“Oh my god-,” Kurt says and starts pacing naked in the bedroom. “Oh my god... oh my god... it can't be, right?... you're not going to marry me today, right?... Blaine?... please say something?”

 

“Would that be so horrible?” Blaine just says as he looks Kurt deep in the eyes.

 

“You are? Really? We're getting married today? How? … When? … I'm … YES!!!” Kurt screams and jumps Blaine to kiss him senseless.

 

After a couple of minutes of kissing and smiling and crying they finally part and Kurt nearly runs into the bathroom.

 

“Come on, honey. We need to shower before you make me your husband. I'll be a husband and then I'll be a father. And all this in the the next weeks. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Kurt screams again and giggles like crazy when Blaine runs after his soon-to-be-husband.

 

The ceremony is beautiful. Kurt is speechless at what Blaine had planned on his own. He's stunned that Blaine knows him and his taste so well. Every detail is perfect and the color-scheme is exactly like Kurt would have chosen it himself. Their families are there and in the back he can see Lindsay in a beautiful dress with her enormous bump. He can't stop the tears that run down his face every few minutes. They improvise their vows which make their guests chuckle and coo. After they exchange their rings and kiss passionately for a long time before Burt coughs loudly they smile at each other and bask in their happiness.

 

The reception is outstanding and the food is exquisite. After Lindsay agrees, they introduce her to their closest family members and Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Patricia, Jonathan, Cooper and his wife Sarah beam at Lindsay and thank her for doing this for the boys. Lindsay gets shy and after another round of hugs and belly touching she excuses herself to go home. Blaine and Kurt get her a cab and they promise to talk soon.

 

When the grooms are finally alone in their home, they undress each other slowly and can't stop kissing. It's languid and soft and the anticipation is building.

 

They don't talk much. Just enjoying each other as long as they can before the passion takes over and after Blaine preps Kurt gently they lie on their sides, Kurt's back to Blaine's chest, as he enters him slowly. They take their time, slowly rocking back and forth, moaning and panting and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Blaine lays his hand over Kurt's heart and Kurt bends his head backwards to kiss Blaine thoroughly. When the rocking increases in speed and they are on the edge of their release, Blaine and Kurt whisper each others names lovingly and hold onto each other when their orgasms rush over them. They stay like this for a while before Blaine needs to pull out and they clean up.

 

“You are my husband,” Kurt mumbles in awe and turns around to face Blaine.

 

“And you are mine,” Blaine smiles and strokes over Kurt's cheek.

 

They just kiss for a while and caress each others bodies before they are ready for round two. This time, Blaine rides Kurt into the mattress. Kurt can't help but admiring his husbands perfectly strong body and after showering and changing the sheets they fall asleep with tangled limbs.

 

They are woken up by an annoying ringing a few hours later.

 

Blaine is the first to be conscious enough to grab his phone and glance on the caller ID. It's Nick.

 

“What the hell, Nick. It's 4am on my wedding night. You'd better have something important,” Blaine grumbles and rubs his tired eyes.

 

“Wonderful good morning to you too. And believe me, it's important. Otherwise I wouldn't dare to interrupt your sex-marathon with your new husband. Lindsay is in labor. The hospital called me 5 minutes ago,” Nick states and waits for Blaine's reply.

 

“WHAT?” Blaine yells and wakes Kurt who looks at him with a stunned expression on his sleepy face.

 

“What's going on, honey?” Kurt asks nervously.

 

“Hold on, Nick,” he turns towards Kurt, “Lindsay is in labor.”

 

Kurt squeals and jumps out of bed to get dressed as fast as possible.

 

“I guess my husband is eager to get to the hospital. We'll meet you there?” Blaine smirks at his husbands hurried moves and gets up himself.

 

“Yeah, I'll inform Jason. Do you want me to call your and Kurt's parents? They are probably sleeping in their hotel rooms.” Nick rambles and Blaine can hear him kissing Jeff soundly.

 

“Yes, please. Although wait a bit. We don't know how long it will take until the baby is born. We'll call them, when their grandbaby is there...”

 

“BLAINE! Hurry!” Kurt shouts from the bathroom and Blaine chuckles lightly.

 

“My bossy husband needs me to get ready. Talk later. Bye.” Blaine ends the call and hurries to get dressed as fast as possible.

 

They meet in the bathroom where Kurt scrubs his face and Blaine gets ready himself.

 

30 minutes later they are standing in front of the hospital and check for Lindsay. The nurse was already waiting for them and she shows them where to go.

 

When they enter the delivery room, they hear Lindsay scream in pain and rush over to her sides.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck I need her out. Now. Help me to get your daughter out.” Lindsay screams and holds tightly onto Kurt's and Blaine's hand.

 

After 2 hours of screaming, yelling, swearing, sweating, pacing and worrying, a beautiful girl is born.

 

Lindsay is exhausted. “Hey boys! Congratulations to your daughter. Keep her safe and give her all the love you have. I trust you with this cutie.”

 

“Don't worry, Lindsay,” Blaine says and pets her hair softly, “we'll do everything we can to ensure that she's the happiest girl in the whole world.”

 

“I'm sure of that,” Lindsay smiles and squeezes Kurt's hand again. “I would never have guessed we would meet and what happened in the last few months. Thank you again. For everything. And take care of her, yes?”

 

Kurt struggles with approaching tears again and kisses Lindsay's forehead delicately. “Thank you so much for giving us the most precious gift we could have hoped for. We owe you so much and I hope you'll stay in contact with us to get to know her, if you want.”

 

Lindsay smiles warmly and immediately falls asleep. 

 

The nurses and doctor check the baby, wash her, dry her and put her in a beautiful pink onesie before she's handed to Kurt. 

 

“She is too early, is she okay?” Kurt asks the nurse and she smiles reassuringly. 

 

“She is perfectly fine, don't worry.” The nurse answers and they are lead into another room with a couch, where Kurt and Blaine sit down next to each other with the baby in Kurt's arms and stare at their daughter in awe and disbelief.

 

“Oh my god, she's so beautiful,” Blaine coos and Kurt strokes the babies sensitive cheek with one finger.

 

Kurt kisses his husband passionately and looks back down to their daughter to plant a tiny kiss on her nose. “Welcome to the family, Lilly May Hummel-Anderson.”

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Including toothache. I hope you enjoyed this little story. Greets, Dana


End file.
